


My Heart Leads Back to You

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: 100 percent AU, Depends, F/F, I hate tags, I named Jasmine's mother, I ship this more than the canon ships, Maybe I'll make another one after this i don't know, but this will probably be a oneshot, i don't know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dalia/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	My Heart Leads Back to You

Her mother had been standing there for barely a minute, in the doorway of her room, glaring daggers at the girl who had occupied her mind for months on end. The Queen had a look on her face that both of them knew all too well. It sent a chill down her back as Dalia turned her head to acknowledge her presence. Aliya must have been waiting for her to do so, because only then did she step further inside. Her voice was not anything but ice. "I think it'd be best if you leave." Jasmine swore she saw a flash of anger in Dalia's eyes before she sighed, turning back to look at her again and giving a small smile. "Night, Princess." 

Aliya's gaze finally moved once the doors had swung shut, locking onto her daughter immediately after, her expression softened slightly but there was a tone there that Jasmine had heard far too many times. "You should be looking for a prince, Jasmine." She shook her head, crossing her arms. "You're a princess." 

Jasmine rolled her eyes, teeth gritting and her arm whipping up in defence. "I was born to do more than marry a useless prince! They can't do anything for Agrabah, either I rule the kingdom, or maybe.." she trailed off, voice dropping. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore." Her mother's eyes widened and she took a step back. She seemed to be waiting for an apology. Jasmine only stared for a few moments longer, stone-faced, before Aliya gave up, turning away and leaving the room without so much as a word. 

She scoffed. There could be no better time to have planned this than tonight. It would be a slap in the face to her parents and the princes who so desperately wanted her approval. Was everyone in the palace blind aside from her? It seemed that way. There was knot twisting tighter and tighter in her gut, amplifying the anxiety she already felt. It would be hard enough leaving the palace without seeing at the least one guard, let alone climbing over the palace walls without making a sound with the branch of a tree.

There was a lingering thought in the back of her head, attempting to claw at her face every now and then. _Traitor. You'll have no choice but to call it off._ How deeply she wanted to slice that monster with a sword. How dare it try telling her what to do. How _dare_ it try telling her to push her away.

Thinking about marrying a prince and bowing at his feet made her sick to her stomach, and she could never imagine any suitor ever giving her anything good. Money and gold? So what? She had that. And even then she had never needed it. She had never asked for it. Being born into royalty was seen as a privilege by most, but there were not enough times she had concluded how much a curse it was to someone like her. 

The freezing breeze coming from her open balcony was nice. It soothed her heart racing for the time being. The moon was getting closer and closer to being above the minoret. Then it would be time for her to leave. Just another painstaking hour of trying to calm her nerves. Still too long, in her eyes, but it was far better than two.

* * *

Jasmine stepped delicately out into the courtyard, biting her lip to stop herself from breathing too heavily until she crossed the wall. She had gotten through the palace, now she had to get over the palace wall. The breeze felt both freezing and scorching at the same time, hitting her all at once. She felt herself sweating but her hands were shivering as she stepped towards the tree she had been picked out the night before. When she finally stepped up towards it, her hand landed on the bark and her nails dug in. Thankfully it wasn't too high above the ground. 

She took in a shaky breath, and on legs that seemed to be made of stone, she pulled herself upwards to the thickest branch. She felt splinters dig into her hands and trap under her nails but had no time to flinch, her heart was thumping hard enough as it was, blood rushing in her ears as she stood to stand up. The wall to the city would be much easier thanks to the flat roofs of the empty buildings rimming it. 

She braced herself for the jump onto the wall, pushing herself off just as she heard the branch beginning to snap. Her landing was much rougher due to that, heart skipping even more beats. That had truly frightened her. She waited to be able to catch her breath before jumping down into the city. It was always bustling during the day but now it seemed almost abandoned, empty and dark, silence that was almost eerie. 

Her steps could be heard despite how quiet she was attempting to be, probably because she was barely able to lift her feet from the ground. The knot in her gut was almost painful now, blocking her breath every few minutes, forcing her to swallow the anxiety in her throat. 

The air was no longer comforting- at least, not as much as it had been in her room. It was chilling, freezing against her hands. She hoped she remembered the way around through the darkness. The stars above her gave her a new feeling of unease; they seemed to be judging her. She cursed them silently under her breath, they had no right to judge. If they had not wanted her to love then they should never have allowed her to.

"Jasmine!" Dalia's voice melted her worries away almost immediately, lilting, from the centre of a smaller alley, tucked behind empty buildings. "You came—"

"Of course I came!" She cut her off, rushing forward to wrap her arms around her. Dalia returning the hug melted the icy chill of the desert wind that had followed her out of the palace, dimming the stone stare of the stars above them. Dalia pulled away, only allowing their hands to stay tightly together, a worried look in her eyes. Jasmine felt guilty she couldn't chase the look away. Dalia stammered on her words. "I thought.. I was worried you might change your mind. I heard you shouting at your mother from the courtyard that you still wanted to rule."

Tightening the grip she had on Dalia's hands, Her mouth opened to answer the hidden question but Dalia continued to speak, her voice wavered every few words, a sheet of pure concern in her eyes. Jasmine nearly recoiled at the look, a pang of pain coursing through her heart. Had she done this? 

"You won't be able to rule Agrabah, You won't be able to return to being royalty." She sighed, eyes flashing to the corner for a split second. "You won't be able to wake up tomorrow and say 'I want to go home'." 

Jasmine shook her head swiftly, giving as best a reassuring smile as she could manage. "No.." She breathed, "I know what I want. I want you." Dalia's eyes softened and her own grasp tightened. "Then we should go, before any guards start morning patrols." 

Jasmine felt her heartbeat pick up again as Dalia turned to one of the buildings, climbing her way up the crumbling steps until she came to the roof, glancing down at her with a relieved smile. "We can get out here." In a flash, Jasmine was beside her.

The thought of being away from her- _the_ kingdom was chilling still, she would miss it, she was sure. And having no worries or responsibilities would take awhile to get used to. The voice was there again, growling in her ear. _Are you sure?_ Jasmine resisted the urge to stamp her foot at the claw raking lightly on her shoulder. Yes. She was sure. Dalia was someone who truly understood her, not someone who wanted her to marry a prince or tried using her for more fame. Dalia meant more to her than anyone else in the kingdoms ever could. 

A cold rush of wind to her side prompted the monster to jump back, only barely missing her with its claws as she jumped onto and then down over the wall. She felt the voice vanish from her mind, glancing upwards to the stars and then to the palace she could only just see back in the city. They couldn't judge her now, they were nothing but stars, company for the moon and clouds and nothing more. Dalia turned her head to look at her, the question coming straight and fast, only a single beat before Jasmine nodded. With one last pair of glances directed back at the city, and the clawed creature on the roof they had come from, Jasmine allowed Dalia to pull her further out into the open sand. For once, the darkness of the night wasn't so lonely. For once, she knew she had gotten everything she wanted.


End file.
